


Feelin' Like Roadkill

by sir_pudgington (Everyday_Im_Preaching)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gift, Gift Fic, M/M, leo x reader, leonardo x reader, leonardoxreader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/sir_pudgington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't mean to step into traffic.<br/>You really didn't.<br/>Luckily, Leo is there to patch you up, unhappily as it may seem. Along with his carbon-copy lecture, he has another thing to tell you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' Like Roadkill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoJulien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoJulien/gifts).



> This was a gift written for my good friend InvaderZimGnome.

 

“Look, we can't have you parading around the city like that.” Leo immediately lectured you; your head hung slightly, unable to look at him. He would never understand what you had been trying to do. “Shredder _knows_ that you're staying with us.”

“I'm sorry.” You tell him in a soft murmur. Your voice was slightly thick as you attempted to fight back tears. Leo let out a soft huff, a confirmation of his annoyance. You swallowed carefully and lifted your head. “But you're not _my_ leader, Leo.” his head snapped around to look at you. His blue eyes roved over your barely patched up form; Donnie had done his best, but you'd be sore for a couple days.

“I'm not you're leader.” he confirmed. That didn't mean that his arms weren't crossing over his chest; that didn't mean a steely gaze was entering his eyes as he looked down at you. “But you're under our protection. You agreed that you wouldn't put yourself in unnecessary danger.” You'd always admired the way his eyes could flip from emotion to emotion so quickly. It reminded you of an old jukebox that allowed you to cycle through the discs.

“I didn't.” You nearly rumbled out, surprised at the low range you could manage. “I didn't walk out of the lair today looking for trouble. You know that I'm not like that.” Leo's gaze spoke leagues against your statement. Maybe he didn't know that. Maybe six months wasn't enough for him to know that you weren't about ready to stand in the middle of traffic to get hit by a passing motorcyclist. “This isn't even _related_ to Shredder, Leo.” you added, forcing yourself to keep the terse gaze of the terrapin.

“Regardless of _what_ it was about, you aren't supposed to leave.” Leo tells you, shifting his stance. He's judging you now; of course he is. He always judges you when he thinks you've done something wrong. That was just his way of showing how utterly incompetent he could be when it came to others.

“Hypocrite.” You mutter out. “You and your brothers leave the lair against Master Splinter's orders all the time. That's why you spend so much time in the Ha'shi.” Leo let out another huff of unappreciative air, as if all of his dissatisfaction could be conveyed to you in a single sighing gust. He carefully approached you, hands falling to his sides.

“We can handle ourselves. You can't.” Suddenly, he was too close. He was bracing his three-fingered hands on either side of you. Leaning far too close into your personal space for you comfort. “The four of us aren't human. We've had years of martial arts training.” _Too close._ Your mind whispered; your pulse was jumping in an unattractive dance, your heart beating up against your ribs in protest at his proximity. You could smell the faint remnants of the cool night air on him. “We don't _step into traffic._ ” There it was again; this attraction. It had started ages ago; maybe it had been the seamless way his body moved in a fight. The imposing nature that couldn't be shaken. The way his voice hovered poured into your ears like it was a rich wine, muddling your senses to the point where you were drowning in it. Drinking it in with badly practiced mental gasps as you tried to remain sane.

“I can't careen over building ledges.” You squeaked out. “My body isn't made for that.” And it wasn't. “I didn't intend to step into traffic. It just kind of happened.”

“But it happened, right? Which means it can happen again.” his fingers dug into the stone beneath you. “You're like a lightning rod for bad luck.” he was too damn _close._

“It's not like it's my choice.” You argued, eyebrows furrowing into a tight knit on your forehead. Leo sighed.

“I know it's not. I'm just worried that you won't be able to come back at all one of these days. The surface world isn't safe. Not even for humans.” he cocked his head to the side, leaning forward a bit more, if it were possible. “I...just want to protect you.” his forehead thumped against yours and you tried to let out a soft squeak. His forehead was unnaturally cool and dry against your heated skin. “You understand, right?”

“I...think I do.” You murmured back; Leo swallowed visibly. His eyes darted up to yours, and then he was tilting his head ever so slightly. You watched with fascination as his face grew near to yours. And then his lips were there. Pressing against yours gently as if afraid of you shying away from him. How had everything snowballed to this point? There had been a thick tension in the air, but you hadn't thought anything of it. You assumed it was just the normal spiel about responsibility but--

“I'm sorry, shit I'm sorry.” he immediately. His tone was apologetically painful. “I don't know what came over me.” You blinked at him, mildly confused at the blush that ghosted his cheeks and the stammer that had overtaken his usual, commanding tone. You hadn't responded, _damn it._ If you missed your chance, then you'd really have a reason to step in front of a moving vehicle.

“Leo.” Your nervousness skittered away from you, tucking itself away in the back of your mind like a frightened spider. Suddenly, you didn't have the time to be nervous. You wanted to explore this curious attraction.

“No, I know. I invaded your space. I shouldn't of.” he was backing away towards the door. “I won't do it again. Ever.”

“You're thinking too much.” You decide for him, announcing it into the otherwise dead air. Leo stopped in his tracks as you lifted yourself from the table. “I'm not mad at you for kissing me.” _A little warning would have been nice._ Your inner self grumbled.

“You're not mad.” Leo repeated. “Grossed out? I can work with that.”

“I'm not 'grossed out' either.” You told him, slightly annoyed. Your back ached and a dull headache was stirring behind your eyes. He was the confused one now, while you were thinking straight.

“I kissed you and your not mad or grossed out.” Again, with the ridiculous clarification.

“That's right.” You told him. His body slowly lost it's almost defensive stance. Leo slowly made his way back over to you. You took a moment to admire his height. He towered over you, stable and unyielding to change like a lighthouse. A guardian, someone you could always trust to lead you to a safe place. Sometimes, you found yourself wanting _him_ to be your safe place. It was frightening in it's own right; he was a giant turtle after all. You weren't even sure how romantic attraction could work in that sense for either of you, yet here you were.

“Then what are you?” he asked curiously.

“Human.” You replied cheekily, causing him to roll his eyes. A grin was unfolding on your face, tipping your lips up in unrestrained amusement.“Intrigued. Can you work with that?” his mouth worked for a moment, not letting out any sound for a moment or two.

“I...don't know.” The poor turtle seemed shell-shocked at the very idea that you'd be interested in anything more than begrudged camaraderie. “I honestly can't believe that you'd even _consider--”_

“In a time like this, Master Splinter comes to me.” You tell him, cutting him off. “Sometimes, thinking too hard can lead to nothing but heartache.”

“I don't think I've ever heard him say that.” Leo murmurs sheepishly. You shrug, body radiating nonchalance.

“Sounds like something he would say.” You tell him; your efforts draw a careful grin to Leo's lips.

“Yeah, it kind of does.” he agrees. “Are you serious about this?” You nodded an affirmation. “I hope to God this isn't some kind of dream.”

“Me either. I always imagine myself taller when I dream.” You teased at him and he shook his head in mild-mannered amusement. “That's why it's called a dream.” you tell him flatly, less than impressed with him. “Don't you have someone to order around, Splinter Jr.?” You asked, hobbling to the door.

“Only you.” Leo tells you, leaning against the wall, watching your slow progression to the door. You shake your head, disgusted at his smug smile. “Do you need any help?” he offered. “I could carry you back to your room.”

“I'll be fine.” you mutter. “I'll be just fine.” In fact, it looked as if things were going to be better than fine; and for once, you believed that they could be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> #officiallyturtletrash  
> Well this is it. I've finally delved into the final level of hell. Here I am. Fear me and weep for I will not be leaving in the near future. 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
